


Mark You Up

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempted at least, But so is Reverse Bill even though hes timid as hell, Dipper bound and chained but still managing to toy with Bill, M/M, Reverse Bill, Reverse Dipper, Reverse Dipper is a jackass, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper’s scowl fell away, replaced by an amused smirk as he raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” He purred. “Cipher, are you trying to say that you’re in love with me?”</p>
<p>Bill peaked out from between his clasped hands. “I-I-” he was cut off by his own yelp as one of Dipper’s legs shot out and wrapped around his hips. He was dragged closer, his body pressed flush against the young boy’s as said boy grinned at him in a fierce way that made him want to shrink into a tiny ball to get away from it. </p>
<p>“How sweet,” the preteen cooed, tilting his head to the side, “what were you going to do with that knife then? Carve your symbol into my skin?” He grinned at the thought. “Were you trying to mark me?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes.” Bill admitted, scared despite the face that Dipper was chained to the wall and thus powerless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark You Up

Dipper groaned as he came to, eyelashes fluttering as he slowly opened his eyes. “What?” He muttered weakly and a loud clatter to his left had him jerking fully awake and jolting forward. Or at least he tried to, he was pulled to a quick stop by his own arms. Looking up, he scowled at the sight of his wrists, chained up above his head with heavy manacles that kept him firmly in place. 

“Oh, y-you’re awake already.” A timid voice squeaked and Dipper glared at the source, already recognizing it.

“Cipher.” He hissed, hands clenching uselessly. “Isn’t this a little bold for you?” A wicked smirk twisted his lips and he silently reveled in the way the dream demon shrunk in on himself. “I’d be impressed if I didn’t want to rip your throat out.”

The demon squeaked, hands clenching around a previously unnoticed knife. “I-I’m really sorry about this.” Bill said weakly, hand shaking around the knife. Dipper glared at him.

“Oh trust me, you will be.” He promised darkly,

“Don’t say that.” Bill whined, arms dropping down to hang lose at his sides. “I’m only doing this because you’ve forced my hand.” 

“Forced your-”

“Do you know how terrifying you two are?” Bill questioned hysterically as he stepped closer, waving the knife around to emphasize his point. “Half the time i’m too terrified to even want to enact my plans and when I do you two are always there.”

“This town is ours.” The male twin growled in response. “I won’t let you take it.”

“And you’re so scary.” Bill whimpered. “It’s awful and, and beautiful.”

Dipper’s nose scrunched up in confusion. “What?” He demanded.

“It’s insane,” the demon continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “how something so fierce can be so beautiful and enticing.” His hand came up, shaking as it cupped Dipper’s jaw. Dipper frowned but allowed it, curious to see where the immortal nightmare was taking this. “Even chained up like this theres so much ferocity to you, like a caged tiger. Your sister is so carelessly malicious and creative, but you’re sharp and focused and dangerous.”

Dipper scowled. “You’ve been watching my sister?” He hissed quietly.

“What?” Bill squeaked again, rearing back as if Dipper had bitten him. “No, I-I’ve only been watching you!” As soon as the words had left his mouth Bill flushed furiously and covered his face with his hands. 

Dipper’s scowl fell away, replaced by an amused smirk as he raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” He purred. “Cipher, are you trying to say that you’re in love with me?”

Bill peaked out from between his clasped hands. “I-I-” he was cut off by his own yelp as one of Dipper’s legs shot out and wrapped around his hips. He was dragged closer, his body pressed flush against the young boy’s as said boy grinned at him in a fierce way that made him want to shrink into a tiny ball to get away from it. 

“How sweet,” the preteen cooed, tilting his head to the side, “what were you going to do with that knife then? Carve your symbol into my skin?” He grinned at the thought. “Were you trying to mark me?”

“Y-yes.” Bill admitted, scared despite the face that Dipper was chained to the wall and thus powerless. 

“Hmm, how cute.” Dipper laughed as Cipher’s face further reddened at the boy’s words. “Very possessive of you, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Bill perked up, looking hopeful. “So will you let me?”

“No of course not.” The resident male psychic shot down immediately and Bill drooped. “But,” he continued with a devious smirk on his face, “if you drop that knife, I’ll let you mark me in a different way.”

Bill looked confused for a moment before he seemed to catch on and his face abruptly reddened once more. “Y-you mean?” At Dipper’s raised eyebrow he gulped. “But, I wanted to hear you scream.”

“I’m sure you can make me scream if you try hard enough.” Dipper commented idly. 

The dream demon continued to blush. “N-not like that!” He denied, voice cracking a little and Dipper grinned again.

“Oh? You want to hear me scream in pain?” He asked huskily the back of his foot trailing up the demon’s thigh, drawing him impossibly closer. “You want to,” Bill shuddered as the teen buried his face in his neck, “tear me apart? Get me all bloody and open?”

“Y-yes.” He squeaked only to yelp as the teen’s blunt little human teeth dug into his skin, staining his lips red. The demon whined, shaking hands going up to grip Dipper’s shoulders. “Pine-”

“You sure,” Dipper cut him off, licking a trail of blood, “you don’t want me to scratch you up a little bit?”

“Pine Tree.” Bill moaned, a breathy, quiet little moan as his hands squeezed Dipper’s shoulders ever tighter. Another lick to the shell of his ear had the demon dropping his forehead against the wall. “K-kid, I, lemme-”

“Let you what,” a suck on the blonde’s ear, “Cipher.” 

“I-you,” he stuttered eyes fluttering open and shut. Finally he tangled his fingers in the boy’s hair and yanked his head back. Dipper sneered as the demon pressed their heads together, panting heavily as he blinked at the brunette pressed against him. After a moment he grinned and it was an utterly demonic expression that sent a shocked shiver down the preteens spine. “How about we go back to marking you up now Pine Tree?”

The brunette raised an eyebrow and grinned tilting his head a little in the shapeshifter’s grasp. “Look at you, growing a spine.” He purred. “Alright, impress me.”

Bill’s grin stretched to reveal rows of sharp white teeth. “Gladly.”


End file.
